Cronicas de una ciudad olvidada: Juarez
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Mariana visita la casa de Chihuahua ,su hijo mas grande, para hablar con una de sus hijas mas importantes... "No me prometas nada" dijo la chica al pais frente a ella OC Mexico , OC Estados, OC Municipios Lean y Comenten Varias viñetas EN HIATUS
1. Inicio: No me prometas nada

Mariana tenía a su cargo a 32 hermanos/hijos, cada uno tenía su historia y obviamente se mezclaba con la de ella desde su fundación. Estaba Veracruz, siempre tan cambiante por recibir a todos los extranjeros antes de los aviones, a las mellizas Baja California, un poco olvidadas y separadas del resto de los estados. Entre muchos, durante las reuniones familiares, resaltaba el más alto y fuerte de todos, Chihuahua.

No en vano su slogan era "el estado Grande".

Sin embargo Mariana cada vez que lo veía lo veía más triste, huraño con los demás estados, grandes bolsas se formaban bajo sus ojos se le veía enfermo y cansado, pero aun así el y sus hijas seguían aportando al País.

Un día Mariana fue a visitar a Chihuahua a su hacienda en el corazón del estado, definitivamente la hacienda más grande con exactamente 67 habitaciones, una habitación principal y una presidencial. Cuando Mariana se fue acercando en su auto pudo ver a la distancia a los 'niños' de Chihuahua haciendo cosas en la hacienda de su padre.

Cuauhtémoc, un niño claramente de ascendencia tarahumara pero con ojos azules casi violetas jugaba carreras con su hermano menor Delicias, parecía que el primero había ganado por casi una cabeza.

"No es justo Cuauhtémoc"

"Je, nunca apuestes contra la sangre rarámuri, somos los hombres de los pies alados, y si a eso le sumas la resistencia e ingenio de los menonitas…." Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sacaba una manzana y le ofrecía otra a Delicias.

"Gracias" dijo el pequeño feliz dándole una mordida a la jugosa manzana

"Cuauh" dijo Seriamente "Esta manzana esta deliciosa, ¿pero no es de las mejores que tienes o sí?"

El aludido se sonrojo un momento

"Sabes que mataría para darles a ti y a mis demás hermanos mis mejores productos, pero sabes que todas se van para el norte…"

A Mariana se la apretó un poquito el corazón, siguió viendo haber que era lo que hacían los demás hijos de Chihuahua y vio a Camargo mientras araba unas cuantas reces a caballo, mientras que nuevo Casas grandes atendía unos cultivos y discutía ávidamente con Parral.

"Pero es que entiende" insistía Parral "Yo soy la capital del mundo, yo soy el municipio más importante de todo el país…" decía mientras enmarcaba su rostro con sus manos

Todos los chicos en cuestión giraron sus ojos cuando Parral dijo eso. Nuevo Casas Grandes se llevo las manos a la cara

"No importa que tanta plata hayas producido, o que una de las pulseras de Mariana este hecha de tu plata, pero si escucho esa frase de nuevo te lo juro que te venderé a Durango o a Jiménez"

"Papa no te lo permitiría" dijo Parral confiada "Ni si quiera Chihuahua II te lo permitiría" continua la chica

"¿Who, ósea quien, invoca mi maravilloso nombre?" dijo una chica vestida con ropa de marcas caras americanas, se le notaba que tenía bastante dinero.

"Hablando del diablo" dijo Cuauhtémoc escondiéndolo en un tosido

"¿Cómo sigue papa?" pregunto Jiménez mirando a Chihuahua II

La chica se encogió de hombros

"Ya lo saben tratando de mantener la imagen, especialmente de nuestra queridita hermanita Bocoyna"

Varios municipios resoplaron un poco "Cof Cof Creel Cof Cof"

En eso salió una chica, se le notaba un poco mayor que los demás

"No juzguen tan duro a papa" dijo la chica que más bien ya era una mujer, si Mariana pensaba que Chihuahua se veía mal, la aludida se veía peor, se le notaba el esfuerzo por verse bonita, pero su cara sus ojos y sus manos lucían sin vida, lo único que lucía vivo y esperanzador era su cabello, pero en general, la chica había tenido mejores años. "Saben que tenemos que lucir bien para que el gringo u otras potencian inviertan aquí…"

Mariana se llevo las manos a la boca al ver de quién se trataba y decidió finalmente entrar

"Hola chicos" dijo Merina tímidamente, ella no esperaba que unos cortos saludos, después de todo los norteños tenían fama de no ser tan afectuosos, pero no se esperaba con lo que la recibió

Los ojos de los municipios presentes al momento de posarse en Mariana se volvieron tan fríos como el ártico

"Buenas tardes mu_chacha_ Mariana" dijeron al unisonó arrastrando la _che _como buenos Chihuahuenses

"Chi…Chicos" dijo algo nerviosa por tan frio recibimiento

Chihuahua II fue la que se acerco a Mariana formalmente

"Señorita Mariana, nos hubiese avisado que venía y hubiésemos preparado algo" dijo Chihuahua II "En este momento papa salió a ver a uno de nuestros hermanos, no tardara mucho, ah de llegar a las dos en el Chepe" dijo la chica orgullosa al final

"Gracias Chihuahua II" agradeció Mariana, "pero realmente no busco a su padre más bien quería tener una audiencia con la señorita Juárez" dijo Mariana acomodándose su chal

Ahora los ojos multicolores de los varios municipios cayeron en la demacrada chica que acaba de nombrar México

Los ojos tristes de Juárez se volvieron helados por un momento.

"Por supuesto, señorita Hernández, pase usted" dijo indicándole la puerta para entrar a la hacienda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mariana se sentó frente al escritorio en la habitación de Juárez. Tenía varios diplomas y fotos enmarcadas en la pared.

Una en particular con lo que parecía era su gemela estaban en la placa que marcaba la separación de México y EUA, la misma Mariana estaba en la foto con una mano en el hombro de Juárez y Alfred estaba con una mano el hombro de la otra chica, parecía que las dos se querían tomar de las manos pero estaba la línea oficial en medio…

Además en el escritorio orgullosamente el escudo del municipio con la frase "Refugio de la libertad, custodia de la república". México sonrió ante la memoria la chica ante ella, tenía su nombre por uno de los mejores Jefes que había tenido. Antes se llamaba…

"Paso del Norte" dijo Mariana finalmente "¿Cómo…?"

La aludida saco un arma y le apunto a Marina

"No me llames así" dijo secamente antes de jalar el gatillo. Un chorrito de agua empapo la cara de Mariana

"Te espantaste, ¿no?" dijo Juárez fríamente "No soy tonta, sabes, se lo qué opinas de mi, que soy una chica violenta, y que con solo visitarme puedes acabar muerta, que ya rebase a tu querido D.F. en secuestros y de mas…Que también soy una ignorante y una fácil…" suspiro antes de continuar "Pero te recuerdo que soy reconocida como una de las ciudades que más dinero te aportan, donde tengo de los mejores personajes reconocidos…"

Mariana le puso más atención

"¿Y qué me eh ganado?" dijo sacando su ranchería interna "Solo que me echen a los malvivientes de los federales que no han hecho más que empeorar la cosas…Y…y…"

La chica empezó a llorar

"Y extraño a mi….a…mi…"

"Dilo"

"A mi otra mitad…" dijo dejando escapar las lagrimas

"Te refieres a El Paso, ¿verdad?" dijo Marian suavemente tomándole la mano, algo que el menor rechazo suavemente. "Sé que la quieres…"

"¿Quererla? ¿Que no lo entiendes?" dijo con furia

"Cuando perdimos la guerra…me dolió, pero no me dolió sentimentalmente, en cuanto tu firma estuvo en Guadalupe-Hidalgo….era una y fuimos dos…"

Siguió ya más tranquila

"Tejas llego y se la llevo…"

"Mira sé que no eh sido buen ejemplo Juárez, pero te prometo que…"

"No, no lo digas, ya me has hecho muchas promesas"

"¿Qué quiere que haga, Juárez?" pregunto marina con seriedad

"Solo déjame tranquila, déjame a mi lidiar con mis problemas, no te metas, no te necesito y no te he necesitado…" dijo Juárez con esa voz muerta y sin vida

"Pero Juárez…" insistió

"Solo vete Mariana, verte me duele, ver tanto talento desperdiciado duele…"

Sin decir nada Mariana salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Muy bien un One-shot bastante deprimente, y lo hice en lugar de estar haciendo mi tarea (^^U) Pero es que es como una protesta, odio que estigmaticen a una ciudad tan hermosa, se que de verdad a tenido problemas, pero, ¿que ciudad grande no los ha tenido? Pero desde que entro Calderón las cosas se han ido al desagüé (No quiero meter tintes políticos) y los civiles son quienes lo pagan… (En especial con la policía Federal donde aplica el dicho _Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer…)_**

**La info la saque de las páginas de Wikipedia de las ciudades/estados/municipios mencionados. Modificados para fines de entretenimiento…**

**Algo que no entiendan háganmelo saber**

**Pd. Perdón si ofendí a alguien pero son los estereotipos que conozco de algunos municipios/ciudades, no era mi intención faltarle al respeto a nadie ni mucho menos**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl **

**Pd. Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, para quien quiera pueda y tenga tiempo :D**


	2. Situacion 1 : Nombre?

"¡Oye Juárez!" una voz con acento estadounidense llamo a la chica que estaba sentada del otro lado de la placa donde ella estaba

"¿Qué pasa, el Paso?" pregunto, pues ya conocía ese tono voz perfectamente

"Ya me contaron…mis mas francas condolencias"

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Alfred va venirle a quitar a Mariana otro 60% de su territorio?" pregunto con ironía

"No, no eso, aun que ya que lo mencionas…"

"Por favor el Paso, no estoy de humor…Mariana, el jefe de papa, el jefe de Mariana y mi propio jefe no tardan en mandarme llamar"

"OK, bueno a lo que voy es que mis condolencia por tu cambio de nombre…"

"¿He?" eso le llamo la atención "¿Como que cambio de nombre? No recuerdo que me hubieran avisado…"

"Esta en todo el internet" dijo El paso sacando un iphone y mostrándole un articulo

"_Analizarán comisiones cambio a HEROICA CIUDAD JUAREZ_

_Facultan al ayuntamiento._

_El mexicano_

_27 de mayo de 2011_

_Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua.-En la sesión de cabildo los regidores acordaron el análisis y discusión del Decreto emitido por el Congreso del Estado, a través del cual se declara a Juárez Ciudad Heroica…"_

"¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Quién murió y les dejo a esos brutos cambiarme de nombre?" pregunto molesta

"Como 800 habitantes o mas…" dijo el paso comenzando a tomarse una soda

"No me ayudas" ¬¬

"Pues ve a hablar con tu jefe…"

"Si eso hare, gracias El Paso"

"De que hermana"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Juárez llego al palacio municipal de golpe

"A ver Héctor, que rayos paso, me distraigo un momento y me cambian de nombre, no me habían jugado una broma tan pesada desde que dijeron que iban a trasladar los podres estatales auqui…como si Chihuahua II los fuera a soltar…"

"Calma Juárez, eso es algo en que Calderón, Duarte y yo estamos de acuerdo, ya has luchado mucho, ¿no crees que te yo mereces?"

"Claro que sí, pero no con un cambio de nombre, ¿Tienes idea del desastre que se hará con el registro civil elecciones etc.…?"

"Sabes realmente no me lo había planteado tan así…pero ahora que lo mencionas…." El presidente municipal no pudo continuar por que entro el Gobernador seguido de la representación del estado de Chihuahua.

"¡Papa!" corrió la chica a abrazar a su figura paterna

"¿Como estas mi pequeña Juárez?" pregunto abrazándola con fuerza

"Lo usual" dijo seria

Chihuahua solo frunció el seño

"Papa, ¿verdad que no me pueden cambiar el nombre, verdad, verdad?" pregunto como si fuera una niña pequeña

"Esto, no se que tanto se pué…" el estado fue interrumpido con la llegada del Presidente de México acompañado con la representación de la nación

"Señor presidente", dijeron todos al unisonó

"Buenas tardes señores y…señorita" dijo notando las miradas de la nación y de la ciudad

"Señor Presidente, respecto a mi cambio de nombre" comenzó a decir Juárez

"¿Si?" pregunto el presidente

"No lo quiero" dijo firme

"No tienes opción" respondió igual de firme

"Pero…"

"Sin peros" dijo a secas

"Pero señor presidente…" comenzó a decir el estado

"No quiero oírlo" dijo cortante

"Jefe, este es un asunto importante…" comenzó a decir México

"¡NO!, ¡Basta ya lo eh decidido y Juárez cambia de nombre hasta que se acaben la fiestas!" grito encolerizado

Los otros cinco individuos se quedaron con cara cuestionante mientras el mandatario tomaba agua

"¿Qué? ¿No pensaron que de verdad cambiaria de nombre a una ciudad así, verdad?, es mucha burocracia"

Justo entonces Juárez se golpeo en la frente

"Sabía que no iba a pasar" pensó antes de dar un gran suspiro

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Increíble pero cierto, pero cuando se comenzó a celebrar el centenario de la toma de Juárez (un evento que cambio la historia del país y de la recién iniciada revolución) Comenzó a circular la información que la ciudad cambiaria de Juárez a _Heroica _Ciudad Juárez, y claro como no había una versión oficial y los mandatarios comenzaron a soltar poca información el pánico cundió por un momento, ya que sería una pesadilla burocrática cambiar todos los datos de los registros civiles etc., citando al Diario de Juárez…**

"_**La designación de "Heroica Ciudad Juárez" sólo será una connotación simbólica y para fines promocionales, en atención al papel que jugó este municipio durante la Revolución Mexicana. El nombre de esta frontera permanece igual.**_

_**El diputado y coordinador del grupo parlamentario del Partido Revolucionario Institucional (PRI) en el Congreso del Estado, Enrique Serrano Escobar, informó que la Sexagésima Tercera Legislatura no aprobó que Ciudad Juárez cambiara su nombre, únicamente decretó una mención **__**simbólica para reconocer que fue partícipe y protagonista de varios episodios de la vida nacional y con ello contribuyó a la formación de una patria.**_

_**"Se plantea como una alternativa frente a la descalificación que ha tenido Ciudad Juárez a nivel nacional e internacional", señaló.**_

_**En el único artículo del decreto, aprobado el pasado martes, se lee "la Sexagésima Tercera Legislatura, declara a Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, 'Ciudad Heroica' […]**_

_**Blanca Carmona El Diario | 19-05-2011 | 00:08**_

**Finalmente no ocurrió, pero eso no les quito el buen susto a los fronterizos**

Link

http:/ www. diario. Com. Mx /notas .php?f =2011% 2F05 %2F19 &id= fedddcc999eef 32ca 47 cd1c860 e3 1b e5

(Sin espacios)

Ate. The Animanga Girl


	3. Situacion 2 : Desapariciones

Juárez se sentía mal, había tenido nauseas toda la mañana, y le dolía el tobillo derecho de sobremanera. Se acaricio la cicatriz del tobillo deseando que con una suave caricia se calmara el dolor pero era en vano, era un dolor casi insufrible. Cuando las cosas estaban mal nada la hacia sentarse mejor que dar un paseo por su centro histórico o comer una nieve en el parque Borunda acompañada por un delicioso hot-dog Garibaldi.

Ese día se decidió por el centro histórico

Iba caminando sola y estaba comenzando a atardecer, una parte de ella quería pasar a la farmacia más cercana y comprar unas muletas.

De pronto sintió que la seguían.

Volteo por un momento pero no vio a nadie.

Siguió caminando hacia la plaza de armas, sabía que si tomaba un pequeño atajo llegaría más pronto, su mente realmente lo que quería era llegar a la fuente de Tina Tan a sentarse mientras veía a los niños paseando, no reparo con ese sentimiento extraño de que estaba siendo observada.

Aun así se comenzó a sentir desconfiada y apresuro el paso, vio la luz al final del callejón y pensó que estaba a salvo, extendió una mano hacia la luz…

Pero fu cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello.

Sintió que su fin estaba cerca y maldijo su falta de precauciones ¡demonios, ella era la representación de la ciudad! Tendría que haber sabido mejor y cuando sintió que algo horrible le pasaría, alguien le tomo la mano y jalo hacia la luz

Aun asustada vio por un momento a su rescatista.

Era una chica, no mayor a diez y ocho acompañada por un chico y otras parejas.

"¡Qué bueno que te encontramos, mi chava!" Exclamo el chico en voz alta "¡Te hemos estado buscando!" dijo ahora mirando hacia el tenebroso callejón y viendo como una sombra se contrajo a la obscuridad

"Deja de jugar Alberto" le regaño la chica tomándole la mano a Juárez "ves que la pobre está asustada..."

"Cierto hermano" le dijo otra chica, "hay que llevarla a que se siente"

Entre las chicas del grupo llevaron a la chica a una banca de la plaza de armas. Juárez ya estaba respirando normalmente pero seguía algo asustada.

"¡Chica!" le grito otra de las chicas "¡Que no sabes que no debes andar sola a estas horas por los callejones?"

"Si, lo sabía, pero realmente no estaba pensando mucho" ofreció la ciudad a modo de disculpa

"La ciudad no está para eso, ya vez con lo del chavas…" continuo uno de los chicos

"Si lo sé"

"¿Estás sola? ¿O esperas a alguien?" le pregunto al que le llamaban Alberto

"Estoy sola, pero no se preocupen, de aquí le llamo a alguien para que me recojan" dijo sacando su celular

En pocos segundos una camioneta con el escudo municipal en un lado se estaciono frente al grupo de chicos, del vehículo se bajaron dos federales.

"Señorita Juárez, hemos venido a escoltarla" dijo uno mirando con desprecio a los chicos

"Déjenlos en paz" dijo la chica mientras se subía al auto "Gracias por todo chicos"

Y diciendo esto se subió al auto, que de inmediato partió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eso fue raro" dijo uno de los chicos

"Tal vez era familiar del alcalde" dijo uno rascándose la cabeza

"O familiar de un narco" propuso otra chica

Otra chica de lentes negó con la cabeza

"¿Qué no vieron?"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los demás

"La mueca de disgusto que tubo cuando llegaron los federales, o como nos agradeció…"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

"Simple, ella es como nosotros, tiene miedo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A partir del año 2008, acompañando a la guerra "contra" el narco y la recesión económica, las desapariciones de mujeres en ciudad Juárez comenzaron a repuntar. La diferencia esta vez es que en vez de tratarse de crímenes sexuales como lo eran antes, parece más organizado, como si fuera trata de blancas.**

**Citando a Omnia . com . mx **

"_En Ciudad Juárez la asociación da acompañamiento a 16 casos de desaparición, de los cuales al menos 10 llevan el corte de trata de personas, empero, a diferencia de la capital, en dicha localidad las investigaciones están paralizadas; esto preocupa a Norma Ledezma y preocupa a las madres porque no pueden ni quieren seguir esperando", mencionó."_

**La mayoría de las desapariciones ocurren en la zona centro, dodnde jóvenes de recursos moderados y bejos van a buscar trabajo, y desaparecen sin dejar ratro.**

**Abramos los ojos ante esto, y no dejemos que una ciudad tan olvidada y con tanto potencial sea marcada por la ceguera de quienes nos gobiernan**

_**Ate. The Animanga Girl**_

**Fuentes:**

**http : / / www . omnia . com . mx / noticias / con-tintes-de-trata-de-blanca-8-de-26-mujeres-desaparecidas-en-la-capital /**

**http: / / www. diario. com. mx/ notas. php?f=2011 / 8 /07&id = 7c4607a1c7bd83a1d3bc 48b29d8 f6633**

Pd. Esto no se trata de decir:

-Oh, esa ciudad es un agujero y no debo salir a las calles y menos acercarme al centro hustorico—

NO

Esto se trata de informar para que nos quitemos la venda de lo ojos, y exigir lo que merecemos…

JUSTICIA


	4. Situacion 3 : Trenzas de esperanza

Juárez era conocida como una ciudad cambiante, Chihuahua lo sabia, México lo sabia, El Paso lo sabia que va, si hasta Texas y Estados Unidos lo sabían perfectamente. Pero había detalles que en veces pasaban desapercibidos para los demás municipios o el resto del país, y eso era los constates cambios de peinado que tenia Juárez.

Un día la podías ver en una conferencia con su largo cabello, sedoso que le causaba envidia hasta a Chihuahua II y al mes siguiente la veías con el cabello tan corto que podría pasar por un chico adolescente. Muchos suponían que realmente era por su cambio de humor y población. Chihuahua suponía que tal vez era un tipo de protesta silenciosa. México pensaba que reflejaba sus subidas y bajadas económicas.

Un día Chihuahua II decidió seguir a su hermana, tan sigilosamente como una capital estatal podía seguir a un municipio. Había decidido seguirla ese día por que a lo largo de los años notaba un patrón predecible. Cada vez que el cabello de Juárez llegaba a sus costillas, al día siguiente aparecía con un corte de niño.

Observo que Juárez manejo su camioneta en el centro comercial mas conocido de la ciudad; Las misiones. Se estaciono lo suficientemente lejos para entrar por la otra puerta. La vio cuando subía las escaleras eléctricas y decidió subir por las que estaban del otro lado.

Pensaba gritarle un "¡Te atrape!" pero cuando vio lo que pasaba paro en seco, ahí estaba su hermana sentada en una silla dejando que una chica con tijeras masacrara su hermosa cabellera.

-¡Juárez!- exclamo sorprendida -¿que haces?-

-Oh, hermana- respondió tranquila, -ya me figuraba que me seguías, deja termino con esto y te alcanzo, ¿por que no vas y compras una nieve mientras?-

Chihuahua asintió mientras oyó el ultimo tijeretazo

-Es todo Alejandra- una de las chicas dijo -Es tu segunda donación este año, el cabello realmente te crece muy rápido...-

-Todo por ayudar, Cristina- dijo Juárez levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hermana comiendo nieve.

-òAsi que lo donas?- pregunto Chihuahua II

-Cada vez que llego a los 25 cm- dijo tomándole a un botella de agua que tenia desde el principio

-¿Por que?-

-Por que creo que todos merecen levantarse y no sentirse mal al verse en el espejo...- suspiro viendo a la gente pasar -Ademas, me gusta que tengan un pedacito de mi-

-Los quieres demasiado, y no siempre te pagan con la misma moneda...- dijo la chica de cabello largo

-Como cualquier madre- dijo guiñando un ojo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, nota del día, Juárez es uno de los municipios a nivel nacional con mas casos de cáncer, especialmente de pulmón y de mama, el secreto a voces es que es por culpa de la ASARCO una copañia en la vecina ciudad del Paso a a cual todos sus gases tóxicos terminaban en Juárez, aunque estaba planeado que los desechos se quedarían en México, El Paso también registrado un indice alto de cáncer.**

**La asociación APROCANCER es una fundación sin fines de lucro que se dedica a prevenir y ayudar a personas con cáncer y una de las cosas que siempre requieren, es cabello, que la trenza mida mas de 25 cm para hacer pelucas para las niñas y mujeres, y realmente es un acto muy noble y mucha gente se reúne en las campañas de recolección de cabello.**

**Utiliza a Chihuahua II (capital) por que es las segunda ciudad que mas conozco de Chihuahua, no se si ellos también tengas un indice alto de cáncer...**

**Respecto a no pagar con la misma moneda, Juárez es una ciudad que da muchas oportunidades y ah recibido muchos golpes de la vida, si embargo, mucha gente no se da cuanta que es un oasis en el desierto y se la pasan criticando y haciendo las cosas peor.**

**En todo México hay que cambiar nuestra mentalidad si queremos progresar.**

**Pd. Si quieres ayudar visita la pagina aprocancer . O r g para ver como puedes ayudar :3**


	5. Situacion 4 : 11 de Septiembre

Los representantes de cada grupo de personas, ya fuse una nación, un estado o un continente tenían un deber implícito de recorrer todas las profesiones que sus miembros recorrían. Era por esto que un di apodias ver a Inglaterra vestido como un elegante caballero y al día siguiente siendo un punk con cabello negro. Era también por esto que podías ver a Alfred disfrutando de una opera de gala y al día siguiente lo podías ver en a esquina con canciones de hip hop. Esto también afectaba la relación de los países entre ellos, por ejemplo unos días podías ver a Alemania y a Rusia al borde de la tercera guerra mundial, y al día siguiente verlos como los mejores amigos. Por su puesto todo dependía de la proporción, si a la mayoría de los españoles les gustaban la corridas de toros era natural que Antonio las viera, o si a la mayoría de los ingleses les gustaba decir la palabra "bloody" también era natural que Inglaterra la usara.

Lo mismo ocurría con la ciudades, en esta caso Juárez esta posando como una estudiante de preparatoria que cruzaba todos los días para estudiar en los estados unidos. Había veces que a El Paso le tocaba ser oficial migratorio y ambas tenían que fingir demencia que no se conocían. Sin embargo en este día en particular Juárez estaba realmente apurada, se le había hecho tarde para llegar al puente, y ella sabia que eso significaría mas fila, resignada trato de rebasar a los mas que pudo y se formo con los demás estudiantes. La fila iba avanzando increíblemente rápido, casa que la alegro de sobremanera, entonces, de pronto, se detuvo.

"¿Ha?" dijo en voz alta "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no avanzan?" pregunto molesta, estaba absorbiendo las vibras molestas de sus ciudadanos.

Entonces pasó uno de esos señores que siempre pedían en el puente, este individuo era conocido extraoficialmente como el vocero del puente, pues todos los días se dedicaba a pregonar la longitud de la fila o que tan estrictos estaban los guardias migratorios.

"¡Cerraron el puente!" dijo con voz fuerte "Cerraron el puente por la ceremonia de Washington"

"¿Que ceremonia?" pensó Juárez con cierto enfado, entonces una señora, ya algo mayor volteo con el hombre que gritaba.

"Si, estará…" dijo como si quisiera golpear en la cabeza al pobre hombre "es por la ceremonia de Nueva York, por lo de las torres…"

Al hombre se le ilumino la mirada con el conocimiento "Ah, si es cierto ¿verdad?" dijo mientras ahora empezó a pensar el mensaje con la corrección.

A Juárez de pronto se le helo la sangre, tanto que hasta su mochila callo al suelo.

"¿Ya…ya es de nuevo esa fecha?" murmuro entre dientes

El 11 de Septiembre del 2001 era un día que Juárez recordaba vívidamente, fue uno de los días más tristes de su vida…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Juárez y El Paso ya estaban acostumbrabas a sentarse a un lado de la placa internacional para hablar._

"_Ves, te dije que no se iba a acabar el mundo por el cambio de milenio"_

"_Lo dices tan despreocupada por que ya paso" le recordó El Paso "Te recuerdo que ese día te estabas comiendo las uñas mas rápido que las uvas…"_

"_Tu estabas peor, tu estabas esperando un ataque nuclear…"_

"_Yo tengo justificación, si no lo recuerdas tengo una base militar a mi cargo…."_

"_Bla Bla, vamos Pasita" le dijo con tono molesto "La guerra fría tiene 10 años que se acabó…"_

"_Y quieres que me quite casi cinco décadas de paranoia tan pronto?"_

"_Pues si, pero ve volviendo a otra cosa, ¿hace cuento que no vienes a mi casa?, te puedo preparar una rica barbacoa con…"_

_De pronto el Paso se quedo helada, sus pupilas se dilataron aunque estuviese en plano sol, su piel se volvió fría y empezó a temblar._

"_¡Paso!" la tomo de los hombros "Paso, pasita, o como sea que te llame ese patán de Daniel* ¡reacciona!"_

_Lo único que recibió Juárez fue un manotazo que le dejo un corte en su manos_

"_¡No me toques!" le dijo con miedo y angustia "no estoy a salvo, todos nos quieren dañar, tengo que regresar….tengo que regresar…"_

"_¿Pero que?" empezó a decir Juárez, pero fue tarde pues El Paso ya había comenzado a correr hacia las oficinas de migración, pensó en seguirla pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo._

"_¿Papa?" pregunto extrañada "¿Que haces aquí?, dejame tengo que ir con mi hermana…"_

"_En este momento no creo que quieran ver a nadie" le dijo "creeme ya trate de hablar con ese cabeza de petróleo de Tejas"_

"_¿Que paso?" pregunto asustada_

"_Tenemos que ir a chihuahua capital, te explico en el camino, Mariana nos dará un resumen de la situación._

"_¿Que situación?" El estado miro a su hija con tristeza y preocupación_

"_Acaban de atacar Nueva York, al parecer fueron terroristas…"_

"_¿Que?" pregunto Juárez estupefacta _

"_Derrumbaron las torres gemelas, atacaron el pentágono y derribaron otro avión"_

_Juárez no supo que mas responder_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Suspiro cansada mientras sentí que el ánimo se relajaba en el puente.

Observo a lo lejos a los guardias migratorios izar la bandera a media hasta y dar un saludo. Entre ellos noto a una chica que se le humedecían los ojos.

Luego de veinte minutos el flujo comenzó a moverse de nuevo y presento su visa de estudiante. La guardia la miro fijamente por un momento, notando la cicatriz en su mano.

"¿Que lleva?"

"Nada" dijo sin ver a la guardia

"Pase" le dijo rápidamente

"Gracias…Renata" le dijo mientras entraba a la zona de los rayos X.

La guardia la miro por un momento ates de voltearse y ver a su compañera que la miraba fijamente.

"Como supo tu nombre, Jones, solo tienes tu apellido en la placa…"

"Esa chica es…"

La guardia espero

"Una vieja amiga"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Daniel.- el nombre que le doy a Texas

**Explicaciones:**

Los ataques terroristas del 11 de Septiembre afectaron a todo el mundo, una región que quedo particularmente dañada fue la frontera. Si bien en el interior de México el efecto se sintió a nivel nacional, las restricciones impuestas golpearon a las fronteras de EUA y México por la estrecha relación que tienen con respecto al flujo de personas y productos.

Cientos si no es que mieles de personas se quedaron varadas en los puentes o esperar filas de más de seis horas para cruzar.

Con el puente cerrado o a mínima capacidad la actividad económica en la región se deslomo durante ese lapso.

Recuerdo que tenía 7 años cuando ocurrió y no lo podía creer, por que había ido de vacaciones ese mismo Agosto a Nueva York.

Un momento de silencio por aquellos que fallecieron en tan terribles actos y por los héroes que salvaron vidas arriesgando las propias.


End file.
